Studies were conducted to determine the fractional synthesis rates (FSR) of albumin and apolipoprotein B in 3 young and 4 elderly volunteers. The goal of these studies is to determine whether insulin resistance is associated with changes in the FSR of these two hepatic proteins. Plans are to continue to recruit and study appropriate individuals over the next year.